Consumer demand in the last decade has spurred technology to further miniaturize electronic devices. Specifically, the trend among consumers to reduce the size and visibility of their electronic devices may relate to their active lifestyles. That is, many consumers wish to carry electronic devices with them at all times at least to stay engaged with the world or to more efficiently track their personal progress. For example, electronic devices are currently employed in medical devices to monitor aspects of body chemistry and administer controlled dosages of medications or therapeutic agents through various mechanisms.
More recently, technology companies have explored the application of microelectronic devices in ophthalmic wearable lenses and contact lenses. Namely, the human eye has the ability to discern millions of colors, adjust easily to shifting light conditions, and transmit signals or information to the brain at rates exceeding high-speed internet connections. By harnessing this knowledge, properly designed lenses incorporating microelectronic devices have the ability to enhance vision and/or correct vision defects. For example, a wearable lens, preferably made of polymers, may include a lens assembly having an electronically adjustable focus to augment or enhance performance of the eye. Various circuits and components are integrated into these polymeric structures to achieve enhanced functionality. These components may include control circuits, microprocessors, communication devices, power supplies, sensors, actuators, light emitting diodes, and miniature antennas.
Electronic and/or powered contact lenses may be designed to provide enhanced vision via zoom-in and zoom-out capabilities. Alternatively, they may modify the refractive, reflective and transmission capabilities of the lenses. Electronic and/or powered contact lenses may also be designed to enhance color and resolution, display textural information, translate speech into captions in real-time, offer visual cues from a navigation system, and provide image processing and internet access, and offer visual enhancement in low-light conditions. The properly designed electronics and/or arrangement of electronics on lenses may further allow an image to be projected onto the retina without a variable focus optic lens. Application may include novel image displays, video, multimedia and wakeup alerts.
Wearable contact lenses may include electronic sensors to detect concentrations of particular chemicals in the precorneal (tear) film. The contact lenses may incorporate components for the noninvasive monitoring of the wearer's biomarkers and health indicators. Sensors built into the lenses may allow diabetics to monitor blood sugar levels by analyzing components of the tear film without having to draw blood. Separately, sensors in the lens may allow monitoring of pH, cholesterol, sodium and potassium levels as well as other biological markers. This could save the patient time and money by eliminating the need to travel to a lab for blood work. In turn, sensors coupled with a wireless data transmitter may allow a physician to have almost immediate access to a patient's blood chemistry.
With endless technological advancements, a number of difficulties exist with incorporating electronic devices on a tiny, optical-grade polymer lens. Namely, it is difficult to manufacture such components directly on the lens due to size constraints. The components need to be integrated on about 1.5 cm2 of polymer. More importantly, the electronic components must be sufficiently distanced from the liquid environment of the eye to prevent contamination. It is also difficult to mount and interconnect planar electronic devices on non-planar lens surfaces. Further, it is also difficult to make a contact lens comfortable for the wearer given the existence of additional electronic components on the lens.
A need therefore exists in the art to form a three-dimensional substrate with precisely deposited layers thereon communicating with microelectronic devices and power sources to form electrical connections.
Another need exists in the art to form a three-dimensional substrate with deposited layers and microelectronic devices thereon safe enough to introduce into an ocular cavity.
A further need exists in the art to form a comfortable three-dimensional substrate with deposited layers and microelectronic devices thereon for purposes of vision correction, vision enhancement and/or monitoring a wearer's biomarkers and health indicators.